


Contagious

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Drabble Collection, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Knifeplay, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Phone Sex, Piercings, Rough Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 prompts, 10 drabbles. Most of them kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

1\. Knife play  
The only lamp in the room reflects in the blade; Massu angles it, and the light blinds Tegoshi momentarily. Before his eyes have adjusted back to normal light there's a tiny spot of cold against his chest; while it makes him jump at first, he already knows what it is by the time he can see it. It's the blunt side of the knife, turning in Massu's hand when it reaches the end of his sternum, and he gives a full body shiver.  
“Please,” he whimpers, and doesn't doubt a second that Massu notices the way his cock twitches.

 

2\. Cuddling  
Massu steps out of the bathroom after his shower to the smell of butter and salt in the entire apartment the sound of glasses being put down on their living room table.  
“Baby hurry, it starts soon!” Tegoshi sounds excited, and even though Massu has never been a huge fan of soccer, he doesn't waste time to get into the couch. Tegoshi cuddles up against his side, lets him wraps an arm around his shoulder, and Massu presses a light kiss to Tegoshi's forehead, knowing the moment won't last longer than it takes for the players to go offensive.

 

3\. Finger-fucking  
The way Tegoshi shakes, not only his legs but his entire body, naked on all fours, makes Massu feel hot all over. He's still wearing everything but his hoodie, stripped down to his tank-top to not get it dirty, kept the rest on because he knows Tegoshi likes that, and he's got two fingers pushing in and out of him.

Massu leans down, bites at his earlobe before speaks against the ear. “Beg for it.” All he gets is a desperate whine, a sobbing whimper when his fingers twist inside of him; even though Tegoshi knows what to ask for.

 

4\. Foreplay  
“Oh, Massu,” Tegoshi moans, and even before he looks up, Massu knows what Tegoshi's face looks like; lips parted for his breath to pass smoothly, eyes closed and head tilted back, and he's absolutely gorgeous. The hand on Massu's head urges him to speed up a little, and he does, takes a little more of his cock between his lips. Massu doesn't stop him either, doesn't hold him back when Tegoshi's hips start rocking towards his face. “Ah, you're so damn good to me,” and somewhere in Massu's chest, there's a heat that has nothing to do with arousal.

 

5\. Phone sex  
“Hi Massu.” He rolls his eyes as he picks up; he doesn't have to see Tegoshi's face to know he's flirting. “What are you wearing?” Massu doesn't lie, says he's wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. And then there's a moan in his ear. He should have expected it.  
“You like me in sweats?” he jokes, and to his surprise, Tegoshi moans again.  
“Mm. So easy to tell when you're hard.” His own hand moves to his pants on it's own accord while Tegoshi continues speaking. “You hard now? Fuck, I wanna suck you off.”

 

6\. Massage  
“I'm so stiff,” Massu sighs, sits down heavily in the couch, so tired he barely reacts when Tegoshi sneaks in behind him. He sits on the backrest, legs on each side of Massu, starts pulling on his shirt. Surprisingly, Massu easily lets his upper body be stripped, then the smell of massage oil reaches his nose and he nearly moans when Tegoshi puts his hands to work on his shoulders. His eyes close and he lets Tegoshi knead his tense muscles; when they're good as they'll get for now, Tegoshi just leans down and kisses him on the cheek.

 

7\. Piercing  
Tegoshi's fingertips are warm against his nipple, but they're not soft and teasing, not there to please. He leans his head back, hisses when Tegoshi takes a firmer grip on his skin, pulls a little.  
“Are you ready?” Massu opens one eye a few millimeters, almost loses his breath when Tegoshi's dark eyes meets his, but then closes it again. The next thing he knows is the sting, then Tegoshi's lips are hot on his as soon as the piercing has been locked in place.  
“Freak,” and Tegoshi says nothing; the bulge in his pants needs no explanation.

 

8\. Wax  
At first, Tegoshi had hesitated to agree, saying that it wasn't safe, that if they didn't get proper stuff it might go really wrong. So Massu went and bought candles made for the purpose, swore to not burn Tegoshi's hair off, and he finally agreed.

And now he's flushed red where the wax has been peeled off, whimpering whenever Massu tilts the candle and lets it drip hot onto his skin; lets it hit his belly, run past his belly button, past protruding veins, and it hardens only centimeters from where Massu is jerking his cock with his other hand.

 

9\. Roughness  
“Get on your knees,” Massu commands, and Tegoshi hisses as his knees hit the hard floor and a hand makes contact with his head. Fingers tangle into his blond hair, he's forced to look up, but when he does, there's a defiant look on his face. There's a few seconds of fierce eye contact before Massu slaps him, then lets go as he unbuckles his belt.

Tegoshi might be acting like he's being made to do it, but Massu does see him licking his lips even before he has gotten his pants open and shoved out of the way.

 

10\. Asphyxiation  
Tegoshi is already close to orgasm, with Massu thrusting hard and fast, a firm grip on his hair as he forces his head back against the mattress. He loves it, the pleasure of the friction on the inside, the burn from having his hair pulled, but most of all he loves it when Massu has complete control over him. He sees it coming when Massu groans out loud; and yes, there it is. The hand around his neck, putting pressure on it until Tegoshi is gasping for air, and that's all he needs to be sent tumbling over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> #1, knife play, also turned into a oneshot: [Caress and control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3147584).


End file.
